This is Messed up!
by Kayamie1224
Summary: Hinata makes a deal with Jashin in order to gain immortality and save her sister. But she didn't expect to end up in a love triangle with him and Hidan! JashinxHinataxHidan slight Hinataxothers Title subject to change


Hey Guys ^^ Yes, this is what has been distracting me from my other stories… -Hides in corner- Please forgive me! x3 Anyways….Enjoy!

* * *

Hinata's POV

Hinata felt herself gasp in agony as a kunai embedded itself into her flesh, tearing through her side. Her Byakugan deactivated as black spots filled her vision and throbbing made its way into her head.

'Hanabi! Hanabi, no!' she called mentally, unable to speak, as unconsciousness reached for her. 'Run!'

* * *

The pain seemed to have left only to be replaced by a cold sense of dread.

A fear clenched her, 'am I dead? Please no, Hanabi!'

The dread held her tighter, 'what if she's dead too?'

"H-hanabi?" she called out weakly.

"**She's not here**," a clearly male voice said, sounding bored.

Hinata jumped, "w-what?"

"**I said she's not here, now would you stop stuttering, it's annoying and it's making me rethink my offer**," he said.

Hinata could now make out his figure leaning against the wall. "Offer? Who are you?"

"**Jashin**," he said simply, "**do you want to know my offer then**?"

Hinata took a deep breath, "yes please."

He smirked, "**good. Here's my offer and there are no compromises, you either agree or don't. You become a Jashinist, worship me, give me sacrifices, follow the religion, ect. Then in return I'll make you my angel, I'll make you immortal and send you back to save your sister. As my angel you'll have better abilities than I would give to most of my followers, but you'll have to give me more sacrifices as well**."

"H-human sacrifices?" Hinata asked.

"**Of course**," he said.

"But, why?" she asked, "I don't understand."

"**I have less followers than I used to, and I'm going to change that, so do you agree or not**?" he asked.

Hinata remained silent for a minute, "I, well I,…," what was she supposed to do, was this even real? But the chance to save her sister, Hanabi. "A-alright, yes, I agree," she said.

Jashin grinned, "**Perfect**."

Then everything went black.

* * *

When Hinata awoke it was dark and bodies lay around her, covered in blood that came from horrifying wounds all over their bodies. Some, only a few, had been stabbed through the heart. Two of them had their necks slit. But the others, most of them had been killed in the most horrifying ways that Hinata couldn't even imagine. But she didn't have to imagine, she had done it and the memory was coming back to her.

Her body lay in a ritual circle with an upside down triangle in it; she remembered drawing it with her own blood. But the deep wound she had made along her arm was gone now, without even leaving a scar.

It was coming back to her like a movie each detail clear and precise but instead of the disgust that she expected to feel she felt a strange, pleasure? A sense of pride that she had done this, that she could do this. That she had this power. She remembered the anger, the hate she felt, and she remembered killing them. But now this feeling, this good feeling? What was wrong with her?

A couple of scrolls lay next to her and Hinata grabbed them, she slightly recalled using one to summon a weapon but that part was still blurry. She'd look at them later but first she had to find Hanabi.

But Hanabi, where was Hanabi, her eyes flickered around seeing perfectly through the night without even having to activate her Byakugan. Their she was, lying by the wall. Wounds scattered across her body, the faint rising and falling of her chest the only thing showing that she was alive.

Hinata moved closer to her, picking her up in her arms. So light, she didn't have long.

Turning towards the forest she pushed chakra into her feet and started her dash towards Konoha, she didn't have much time.

* * *

Hidan's POV

"The fuck?" he yelled, "what's that fucking smell?"

Kakuzu sighed, "Blood. Now shut up."

Hidan glared at the man, "then why the fuck is it so strong."

Kakuzu swore under his breath, why must Hidan be so stupid, "I'm assuming that there's a lot of it."

"Well I'm going to go fucking check it out," he snapped as he turned off the path and pushing through the forest. He could hear Kakuzu yelling at him to come back so they could go get the bounty. But he didn't give a damn and a moment later he could hear Kakuzu leaving, "Bastard," he snapped.

A few minutes later Hidan came to a small clearing and his eyes widened. Bodies laid about, brutally mutilated but that's not what had surprised him, in the middle of it all a Jashinist ritual symbol had clearly been drawn on the ground in blood. But he obviously hadn't fucking done it.

* * *

Hinata's POV

The gate was visible from where the forest ended and I jumped down from the tree and rushed forward collapsing at the gate with Hanabi in my arms. The guards rushed forward and took her from me, helping me up and ushering two chuunin over to help us to the hospital.

Once I was sure Hanabi was safe I slipped out and made my way back towards the compound. Staring in my mirror I could see the snow white streaks in my hair, no wonder Tsunade had looked at me funny. Collapsing onto the floor I brought my knees up and dropped my face into my hands. I couldn't stay here, not like this. Now that I had to make these sacrifices, people would know that something was up. Tears started to make their way down my face, what was I going to do?

Leave.

I startled as the thought. It seemed so obvious but it was such a hard decision, to leave behind my home. But I might have to, this brought on a new round of tears.

* * *

I stood with my hand gripping the strings of my bag that was thrown over my shoulder. I had slipped into the hospital to say goodbye to a sleeping Hanabi before sneaking out of the village. Now I stood facing the forest that looked a lot more intimidating than usual against the night sky.

I had swapped out my usual attire for a pair of black ninja shoes and black pants that hung low on my hips. A black tank top was tugged over my chest bindings, but it was short enough to reveal the silver stud on my navel that I had gotten during a dare, from Ino of course, that matched the double studs on each of my ears. The scrolls hung on a black strap around my waist. A Jashinist pendant that had hung from one of them now hung on a black ribbon tied around my neck acting as a choker necklace.

I had chosen to leave my now white streaked hair hanging down.

Pushing down the feelings of apprehension I stepped forward into the forest, and away from my old life.

* * *

I was dragged from sleep by a burning sensation in the middle of my chest, my right hand came up to grasp at the pain as my left pushed my body up to a sitting position. I cried out in agony as the pain increased. Sweat dripped down my hair and a burning heat filled my body. What was wrong?!

"**Sacrifice**," a voice responded lightly.

I recognized that voice, now? B-but all those people, it hasn't been that long! It was only yesterday! Go AWAY! Leave me ALONE!

"**Now**," Jashin responded, more forcefully.

My body trembled, it hurt so much. I threw my chakra out, but no one was nearby.

"Fine, Fine! Just make it stop, please," I whispered. It only took a moment for the pain to fade away, but it felt like forever.

"**Go**," he said simply.

"I am," I hissed, throwing my few possessions in the bag and dashing out into the forest.

"**Good**," he said.

I could tell he was grinning.

* * *

It took less time than I would have liked to find someone. A small genin team, there was only three of them. They would be easy to kill. I forced down the disgust I had for myself. I had killed before, but they were kids. I had been their age not that long ago.

"**You'll like it once you start, though I would prefer someone more powerful too. Sadly we don't have time to keep running around randomly looking for someone else. Now hurry up**," Jashin said.

I sighed unhappily; I _did_ want to kill them, that's _why_ I was so disgusted with myself. I shouldn't feel this way.

Okay, just don't think about it. I gripped a kunai and slipped through the trees behind them. I brought it across the girl's throat before the other two even saw me. Then I killed them before they could grab their weapons. Bringing the bloody kunai up to my eyes I examined it, the blood of the three was mixing together.

A calm, almost pleasant feeling had filled me. My tongue dashed out and tasted it, metallic. Blood had never really bothered me, but it had never tasted so good either. Like a drug.

I brought the kunai down to my arm and slit the skin letting the blood drip onto the floor, then using my foot to drag the blood, formed the ritual circle.

"Which one?" I asked.

"**The girl**," Jashin purred happily.

I pulled her more into the circle and stabbed the kunai through her heart. For some reason I didn't even feel bad at all. That's what bothered me.

* * *

"I can't just give you a sacrifice every day," I said, pushing off another tree branch as I dashed through the forest.

"**And why not**?" Jashin asked

"Because," I said, "people are going to notice. I'll have Hunter Nin from every village after me."

"**So? Your immortal**," Jashin said, "**no one will be able to kill you**."

"It's not that."

"**Then what is it**?"

"I just…I don't _want_ to," I whispered.

"…**You don't want to?**" he laughed, "**But you do, you just don't like that you do**."

"Don't you have someone else to bother; I can't be the only one in your stupid religion."

"**I don't usually talk to the others, but you're **_**my angel**_**. I'm very happy with how you're progressing**."

"Well don't I feel special," I sighed, "What do you mean about me progressing?"

"**Don't you feel different? More confident maybe? I can easily tell the difference. You're not even stuttering anymore**," Jashin purred.

"Yay," I said, but he was right, I did feel more confident; and I _wasn't_ stuttering. I don't know when it had happened, or how. But it had.

* * *

Hidan's POV

"Mother-fucker," I snapped.

Kakuzu had fucking kicked me out! He finally pays for a fucking room and he kicks me out! What the hell's his problem? Just cause I talked a little fucking bit about the possible other Jashinist in the area he has to go be a fucking ass.

He didn't even fucking believe me! I grinned, well I'll show him. I'll find the other Jashinist. He can't be far.

* * *

Hinata's POV

"This is taking forever," I muttered.

"**I can help if you want**," Jashin purred.

"Do you ever go away?" I asked, did he _have_ to talk like that?

"**Not really, so do you want my help or not**?" he asked.

"Not really, but if it's all I can get," I smirked, "then I guess your help will have to do."

"**Wonderful**," he purred, "**use a summoning jutsu**."

I blinked in confusion, "but I don't have a summoning jutsu, I never signed a contract."

"**Well you do now**," he said, obviously grinning.

"But how?"

He sighed, "**You might not have signed a contract with an animal, but you signed a contract with me. I've lent you some of my powers including my summoning. I mostly use wolves**."

"How is that going to help?"

"**Just do what I say my little Hina-tenshi**."

"Fine," I said, jumping down and using a generic summoning jutsu.

The ground glowed as a detailed Jashinist circle appeared, a moment later a white wolf appeared with a poof. I looked it over; it had to be bigger than Akamaru. It blinked lazily back at me.

"_How may I be of service Tenshi-sama_?" the animal murmured.

I jolted in surprise, "ah…I need to get to Rain country. I came from near their yesterday but I need to go further in towards the village and it's taking too long. "

The animal dipped his head, "_of course, climb on then_."

I blinked in surprise, "oh no. You have got to be kidding me!"

Jashin laughed.

* * *

Well he wasn't kidding me, but it really wasn't as bad as I had thought. It was kind of nice actually. The wolf, Kaze, had told me that he used wind. When I asked Jashin about it he told me that most of his summoning had a specific purpose, or element. Some didn't, but he didn't really call on them.

"**I can show you how to summon different species and specific wolves' later but for now I'll direct the one that you need for you**," Jashin explained.

"What other summoning do you usually use?" I asked.

"**Other than wolves? Predatory animals usually, Birds of prey. Sometimes Dragons, but they don't like to be bothered as much. The wolves accept you like a pack member, more loyal. So I usually use them**," Jashin muttered, "**why**?"

"Just curious I guess," I said.

Sighing I pushed my face into Kaze's fur.

"_Are you alright Tenshi-sama_?" Kaze asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm just tired," I mumbled.

"_Oh, we should be there soon. Just rest, I'll wake you if something happens_," Kaze murmured.

"Thank you," I mumbled, sleep already claiming me.

* * *

"_Tenshi-sama_," Kaze's quiet voice called me, "_we're here_."

My eyes blinked open, "Huh, where are we?"

"**You'll be staying here for now, were in Rain. One of my other followers is staying here as well, I want you to meet him. He isn't the most pleasant though, plus I haven't told him you're here**," Jashin said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"**Well that wouldn't be fun**," Jashin purred.

"Whatever, who is he?"

"**Hidan**," Jashin said.

I froze, "Akatsuki Hidan?"

"**Yes, you've heard of him. Don't worry he won't be able to hurt you**," Jashin said.

"I wasn't worried," I muttered, pouting.

"**Of course you weren't, because as I said you don't have to be. I'll protect you**," Jashin purred, "_**My**_** Hina-tenshi**."

"Yeah, of course. _Yours_. Right. Sure," I said.

Jashin laughed, "**Yes. **_**Mine**_."

* * *

Hinata screamed.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled, trying to push Jashin away from me with both of my hands.

"**Watching you sleep**," he purred lazily. (Real Creepy Edward Moment Here)

"Why?!" I cried in alarm, "how?!"

"**You don't really think that I can't come to your '**_**world**_**' do you**?" Jashin laughed.

"Maybe," I muttered, pouting, "Can you get off now?"

His head was still resting on my stomach, his hand drawing designs on my thigh. I may have been more confident, but obviously I still didn't do well when I was in close situations with guys. Evil God or not, my face was still cherry red. My heart was still racing.

"**Uncomfortable**?" he asked, chuckling darkly.

"No," I said, yes keep in short Hinata.

"**Hm, really**?" he asked, his hand moving further up my leg, lingering.

I took an intake of breath, "Stop."

He blinked at me, a pout stretching across his face.

To his benefit he did stop though, pulling away and moving off of the bed. I can't lie, I was a little disappointed.

"**I actually did stop in for a reason though**."

"You did? What is it?"

He smiled, "**Hidan is in a small clearing 3 miles north of the village. If you happened to stop by…**"

"Fine," I said.

"**Wonderful**."

* * *

Hidan's POV

I glared at a tree. Someone was obviously watching me.

"Why don't you come the fuck out already? I fucking know your there."

* * *

Hinata's POV

I stiffened. Well there was no use hiding it, he knows I'm here. I might as well get it over with.

Taking a breath I stepped into the clearing.

I stood across from Hidan. He was glaring at me.

"Is there a problem?" I asked, suddenly nervous.

"Where the fuck did you get that pendant?!" he hissed, his eyes narrowing at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"There is absolutely no fucking way that a pansy like you is a Jashinist."

I stiffened and glared back at him.

"Well I am," I snapped, "so there."

Okay way to go Hinata, you don't sound like a little kid _at all_.

"Well fuck you!" he yelled, "I don't believe it!"

My eyes bulged as he gripped his scythe. Oh crap.

"Stop!" I cried.

"No fucking way!" He yelled, running at me. Scythe in hand.

I don't like where this is going.

-Clash-

I blinked at the man in front of me, deflecting Hidan's scythe with a thin white metal sword. His hair was short white and spiked/feathered out. I blushed realizing his white button down shirt wasn't buttoned at all. His pants were basic ninja pants, yet pure white. And a pure white Jashinist pendant hung loosely around his neck.

"_Are you alright Tenshi-sama_?" the male asked.

I froze, "Kaze?"

"_Hai_."

"Tenshi-sama? The fuck?" Hidan asked.

"_Yes_," Kaze replied simply, "_she is the new Jashinist angel_."

"Damn," Hidan said, "guess I fucked up."

"Um, it's fine," I whispered, unsure, "you didn't know. And I really don't look like it, so…"

"Well that's a fucking relief. I thought I was in for shit for sure for a second."

I nodded, quiet now. I mean he _was_ an Akatsuki.

"Kaze?" I questioned, "how are you…well you know."

He looked at me, "_I can shift, most of us can_."

"Oh, alright."

"So are you the one who killed the people in the fucking forest two days ago," Hidan asked, grinning.

"You mean south of here?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Yeah, it was me. Why?"

"You did a fucking awesome job, I was actually looking for you but I couldn't find your fucking ass."

"Uh, thanks. …I think."

"You're fucking welcome!" he said, grinning. (I actually used these lines in my other story Marked. It just worked for both, seems Hidan like, ^^)

"So if you the fucking angel have you talked to Jashin outside of your initiation yet?" he asked.

I froze. Was I aloud to tell him?

"Uh, yeah. All the time actually."

"Fuck! Really? It took me forever for him to talk to me," he grinned then; a thoughtful look crossing his face, "your fucking coming with me."

"What?!"

* * *

It's always me. I'm always the one to get dragged into things. Currently I was sitting in a hotel room with Hidan; his partner had apparently left for some bounty. Hidan said that he, Kakuzu, would be back soon though.

Wonderful.

Kazu had reverted back to his wolf form and lay curled in the corner. Ready to protect me should I need it. I'm just _so_ happy. Note the sarcasm.

Plus Hidan was staring at me again, which was getting really annoying.

"**He doesn't meet other Jashinists very often**," Jashin purred.

"Why not?" I whispered.

"**I already told you that I don't have many followers anymore**."

"But he had to have met at least a few," I whispered.

"**Now that you mention it I don't think he has met any of my other followers since his initiation. I try to keep you all spread out**," he murmured.

"Oh," I said, sighing.

-Click-

My head snapped up as another man walked inside, I felt my body freeze up, oh crap.

"Hidan, this better not be one of your whores," the man growled.

"There not fucking whores, they're sacrifices. I only fucking rape them for the ritual. Plus she's not; she's the other Jashinist from the other day. I fucking told you I would find her you mother-fucker!" Hidan yelled.

Rape sacrifice? That didn't really make me feel very safe.

"If she's going to be here she better help us get the bounty," the man I now assumed was Kakuzu said.

Bounty?

"The fucking heathen, all you fucking care about is fucking money!" Hidan yelled, "You're going to fucking end up in hell! Bastard!"

For some reason I really didn't like where this was going. Weird huh?

* * *

"No way!" I hissed, "Get away from me."

"Fuck no! Just get fucking over it and come here!" Hidan snapped.

"Will you two shut up," Kakuzu growled, "I'm trying to count."

"Fuck off cocksucker!" Hidan yelled.

I shifted backwards, just back away slowly.

"Hey get the fuck back here!" Hidan's eyes snapped back over to me. Crap.

"Hey!" I cried as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the bed, plopping down on it and pinning my back to his chest. I blushed at the contact, at the feeling of his arms around me.

I jumped as he dropped his head onto my shoulder and his breath hit the back of my neck and ears.

"Fucking relax, seriously."

"I-I am," I stuttered.

He sighed, "No you're fucking not."

"Just-" he started, brushing his nose down along my neck, "-relax."

I caught my breath.

Relax Hinata, before he decides to help more. (O.o I really don't think that the fangirls would mind that much, do you?)

With a large amount of concentration I forced the tension out of my muscles and leaned back against Hidan's chest.

"That's more fucking like it," he said, flopping back on the bed and pulling me back on top of him.

"Are you blushing?" Hidan asked, grinning.

"No!" I snapped embarrassed.

"It looks like you are," he said smirking.

"Well you're wrong, I'm not," I said burying my head in his chest to hide my lie.

"Look who's blushing now Hidan," Kakuzu said from across the room, chuckling.

"Fuck off!"

I giggled; maybe this wouldn't be sooo bad.

* * *

"So this is the bastard, huh," Hidan said loudly.

"Shut up Hidan, he might hear you," Kakuzu growled.

"This pansy, yeah sure," he replied.

"Hidan," Kakuzu growled.

"Yeah?"

"Where's the girl?"

"Fuck!"

* * *

"Are you sure this is okay?" Hinata asked.

"**Of course, they wanted him dead anyways**," Jashin said, grinning in excitement.

"If you're sure…"

Taking a deep breath Hinata aloud the blood lust to take over her; her hand grabbed the kunai at her side and brought it up to her arm dragging it through the flesh and muscle. Her blood dripped to the ground and she dragged it with her foot to draw the ritual circle.

She could hear the man's footsteps approaching and she grinned at him as he stepped out of the trees in front of her.

"What is this-" he started before her kunai slashed out cutting across his vocal cords. Blood gurgling from his neck he threw out his arm trying to hit her, but she moved easily out of the way tripping him. His body hit the ground sprawling out across the ritual circle. She stabbed the kunai threw his heart before he could moved and murmured a few words that Jashin had taught her.

Grinning happily she plopped down on the man's back and began licking his blood from her kunai. And that's exactly how the two Akatsuki found her.

* * *

"The fuck?" Hidan muttered in surprise as he stared down at the usually quiet girl gazing up at him with wide innocent eyes.

"This was the right one right?" she asked smiling.

"Yes," Kakuzu answered for him, "and you killed him in a significantly less amount of time that Hidan. I'm impressed."

Hinata's grin widened at that.

"Hidan, close your mouth and quit gapping like a fish. She is a Jashinist isn't she I'm not sure why your surprised," Kakuzu growled picking up the dead man as Hinata stood and throwing him over his shoulder.

"Yeah, but she's usually so fucking quiet," he muttered, "I wasn't expecting her to be so happy about it."

Hinata blushed at that and decided not to point out how she was only recently getting used to it herself.

"We should go turn him in shouldn't we?" she asked.

Kakuzu nodded, "come on."

The three turned and started towards the bounty office.

* * *

Hinata hummed happily as she leaned against the wall. Kakuzu had went in to turn in the bounty and Hidan had left to buy them a hotel room for the night, with the smallest amount of money that Kakuzu could give to him of course. She had decided to wait outside the bounty office instead of going inside with Kakuzu.

She didn't want to be specifically noticed traveling with the two men more than she had to until she had their leader's permission. She had told the two that she didn't want to cause trouble, Hidan had laughed and said 'it didn't fucking matter' but Kakuzu had just nodded and agreed to take her to their leader the next day. She had heard that the Akatsuki's main base was in rain anyways so it probably wouldn't take long to get there.

She was a little nervous but she pushed the feeling away. Kakuzu hadn't looked very worried and neither had Hidan so it shouldn't be that big of a deal right? Besides it was not like he could kill her. But he could torture her. She felt a shiver move down her spine.

That wouldn't be pleasant.

"Come on," Kakuzu growled.

She glanced up at him as she was pulled from her thoughts and gave a small nod. It was probably best that she didn't think about it anyways. She tried to not concentrate on it as the two made their way to the middle of the village.

"Of course he finds the most expensive hotel in the village," Kakuzu growled in annoyance, "if Leader-sama approves you I'm dropping him off as far from me as possible and taking you as my partner. You're faster than him and not nearly as annoying as he is."

I decided to take that as a complement because it was probably as close to one as I would ever get anyways. Hidan probably did get annoying after being around him pretty much 24/7 like Kakuzu was.

"I bet you he bought the most expensive room too," Kakuzu grumbled.

Hinata giggled, they really never stopped fighting. Not for a second, now that she thought about it Hidan even swore at Kakuzu in his sleep.

Slam!

Hinata jumped. Kakuzu had slammed open the door to one of the rooms, stomping inside.

"It's about fucking time, seriously!" Hidan complained loudly from where he sat on one of the two beds.

Hinata moved over and sat next to him, listening to the two yell at each other. Until her stomach growled that is…

"Fuck!" Hidan yelled, "what the hell, did you swallow a fucking lion or something."

A dark blush spread across my face, "I haven't eaten in a while, I've only had soldier pills for the last couple of days.

Hidan grinned, "then let's go fucking eat, come on."

Kakuzu growled as he followed Hidan out the door, "Great more money."

"Sorry," I mumbled, following the two men.

By the time we found a restaurant that Hidan would eat at and Kakuzu would begrudgingly pay for it had been about an hour and a half and my stomach had started to eat itself from the inside out. Then by the time that we agreed on what we could pay to order, ordered, and got are food it had been another forty-five minutes. So obviously after a total of two hours and fifteen minutes I was starving.

My food was gone before I really got a chance to look at it as was Hidan's and Kakuzu's. After we convinced Kakuzu to actually pay we made our way back to the hotel and I collapsed next to Hidan on the bed.

I was out like a light.

* * *

I walked nervously behind the two through the dark halls of the Akatsuki base. Had they even heard of lighting? I could barely see Hidan's back two feet in front of me. They were probably doing their best to scare me. It sounded like something that they would do. Akatsuki. I still couldn't believe I was here, a few days ago if someone had told me that I would be here I would have thought them a liar.

I would never have believed it, especially not with them after Naruto. He may not have ever felt the same way about me as I had about him but he was still my friend and I was betraying him. I was betraying all of them.

"**Does it really matter? You're happy aren't you**?"

I jolted in surprise, "where have you been?"

"**Around**," Jashin purred as usual, "**now answer me**."

"Well I guess, I mean I'm not unhappy. I do miss them all though, especially Hinabi," I murmured quietly.

"**But you're not unhappy, you should be glad that things are working out so well. Some others have a lot more trouble being missing-nin**."

I flinched at the last part, missing-nin.

"Yeah," I smiled slightly.

"Were here," Kakuzu's voice rang out through the hallway.

"Alright, I'm ready," I said trying not to let him notice how much I was shaking.

"Go on in then."

"Alone?"

He nodded.

With a small wave I turned to the door and tugged it open, slipping inside. It closed behind me with a small whoosh of air.

"Hinata was it?" I quiet cold voice called out, dancing along the walls.

From the voice I could tell it was a man but it was even darker than it had been in the hallways and I couldn't even see my hand as I held it in front of my face.

Never the less I called out as sure of myself as I could, "Um, yes."

"Hidan seems to have taken a liking to you. He wouldn't shut up about you actually," the man said.

I jumped, his voice had been far away only moments ago but it had just sounded mere inches from my face. My breath caught in my throat, I hadn't even heard him _move_.

"R-really, is that so?" I asked shakily.

"Hai and I can see why. You're quite beautiful."

"O-oh?"

"Hm, yes."

It was quiet for a few moments before he spoke again, probably taking a chance to observe me.

"I can't say I trust you but Kakuzu has seen the outcomes of your battles so I'm giving you one chance. Don't mess it up, I don't want to hear that you disobeyed me.

"You won't," I assured, "uh."

"Leader-sama," he murmured.

"Leader-sama," I echoed. The lights came on at that moment and I was met face to face with ringed orbs.

"You may go," he commanded.

I nodded and fled from the room.

"You'll be staying with Hidan for now," he said as a last thought before I was through the door.

* * *

Once I was outside I let out the breath that I had been holding. That went better than I had expected, plus the lights were on now so I could actually see.

"You fucking done yet? That took fucking forever, seriously!" Hidan yelled walking up next to me.

I blinked at him for a moment before turning back to looking down the hallway. Everyone was sneaking up on me lately.

"So where the fuck am I taking you?"

"Hm?"

"Whose fucking room are you in?" He asked.

"Oh! Yours, I'm in your room," I answered, looking up at him.

He grinned, "Fuck! Seriously?"

I nodded.

"Good!"

* * *

Hidan's room was nice actually, if you ignored the random blood stains everywhere that is. But then again ignoring those you would miss more than half the room. That thought amused but didn't surprise her.

"We'll have to fucking share the bed," Hidan said, he didn't really look that upset about it though.

"**Having fun**?"

"I think I just choked on a bucket of rainbows," I growled.

* * *

By now sleeping next to Hidan didn't bother me, I had somehow gotten used to his _cuddling_. Or a better word for it would be groping. Of course Jashin's constant teasing wasn't helping, he just _never shut up_.

"**Is that so**?" A dark voice murmured in my ear.

I jumped in surprise, and then relaxed.

"Jashin, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"**Want me to leave**?" He teased.

"Yes."

He blinked lazily at me, "**well aren't you getting feisty**."

"No," I murmured, blushing a cherry red. Ah, old times…well not really.

"**Hmm**?" he hummed. A lazy smirk made its way across his face and he spread his arms towards me.

"**Come here my Hina-tenshi**," he ordered, purring lazily.

"I'd rather not."

"**Too bad**," he said grabbing me and pulling me flush against him. I flushed, my face pressed against his neck.

"J-Jashin…"

"**Hmm**?"

"C-can you let me go? Please…?" I asked, trying to push away from him.

"**No**," he stated simply, pulling me to him tighter.

I shifted awkwardly, without much room to move I couldn't really escape.

"Uh…Jashin…"

"**Hmm**?"

"This isn't really comfortable," I muttered.

I sighed happily as I felt his grip relax, my body relaxing as well. Only to stiffen up again as I was flipped around and my back made contact with Jashin's chest. A deep blush spread across my face as I felt my hips press back against his.

"**Better**?" He purred.

"Y-yes," the position didn't hurt anymore, but now it was more embarrassing. I just couldn't win. Plus, I think he's doing this on purpose. Jerk…

"**What are you thinking about Hina-tenshi**?" Jashin asked.

I blushed, "nothing…"

"Bored?" He asked.

"Kinda…," I murmured, and based on that smirk I chose the wrong answer.

Jashin's strong arms pulled me up with him. His hand wrapped around my wrist and he pulled me towards the door.

I tried to pull away, but it was useless, "where are we going?! We can't just leave! I'll get in trouble!"

"**Calm down**," Jashin ordered, "**I told Hidan I was taking you out, he'll cover for you**."

"But–!"

"**Quit arguing, have fun for once**."

I sighed, "…fine."

"**Good girl**."

* * *

I gasped in surprise as I was dragged into the club. The music was blaring and bodies were pressed against each others in ways that made my body flush.

"What is this place?" I asked, gripping to Jashin's arm.

"**A club**," he answered simply, leading me over to the bar.

"**Get me a beer, and her something with strong alcohol**," he ordered the bartender, leaving no room for questions. The bartender rushed to get us our drinks, ignoring the many people calling orders to him.

I noticed then that no one was pushing around us. The area directly around us was clear, as if people were avoiding us. They probably were. I feel a little bad, but I'm not envious of the others being pushed around.

"**Drink**," Jashin ordered, shoving a glass into my hands.

He hadn't left any room for argument so I sipped at the red liquid. A deep warmth spread down my throat and through my body. It was so good, I downed the rest and Jashin handed me another. Once I drank that one he pulled me towards the dance floor.

"**That should be enough to loosen you up**," he teased.

Jashin's arms wrapped around me and pulled my back against his chest. We only swayed for a bit but once he was sure that I wasn't going to try and pull away Jashin moved his hands down to my hips. A tingling sensation followed his hands and I sighed contently.

A strange fuzziness had enveloped me along with the warmth. It felt so nice, as did the contact that I had with Jashin. I didn't feel like thinking anymore, I just wanted to feel. Jashin's hands gently tugged my hips back against his and I felt myself rolling my hips against his in time with the music. My head rolled back against Jashin's chest, exposing my neck.

A moan escaped from my lips as Jashin brought his head down to suck on my neck. He bit a trail down to the juncture between my neck and my shoulder, where he sunk in his teeth. A throaty moan escaped my throat, shouldn't that hurt? I don't care anymore, it feels sooo good.

"Ja-Jashin," I gasped out.

"**Yes Hina-tenshi**?" He purred.

I groaned in response and he chuckled darkly. His hands, which had been directing my hips, now moved to rub up and down my sides. I felt my eyelids droop at the sensation, and I let my eyes slip closed. I sighed happily, so warm…

I was scarcely aware of the upbeat song ending, and a slower one starting. What I really noticed was Jashin pulling me closer, if that was even possible, and his arms wrapping around me. His head rested on my shoulder and his warm breath sent tingles down my spine as it fanned over my neck. I rolled my hips back against him, desperate for more contact.

"**Shhh…calm Hina-tenshi**," He purred into my ear, tugging it into his mouth and sucking on it gently. A deeper heat flowed through me and pooled in between my legs. I moaned quietly. One of his hands dropped down to my hip, brushing over it before gripping it and guiding my hips to grind against his slowly, more in tune with the music. Once my pace matched up with his, his hand trailed up my stomach and gripped at the front of my neck, tilting my head back and to the side.

He trailed his nose up and down my neck, placing random open mouth kisses. His tongue flicked out to draw patterns along my neck, circling around the small bite marks from earlier. He stopped where he had bitten me deeply; at what I was sure was a bruise. His tongue traced around it lightly causing me to moan and then his mouth covered it and he sucked on it roughly. I could barely smell the light coppery scent of blood, meaning that it was bleeding. Not that I cared…

"P-please–!" I gasped out. What was I even asking for? I don't know.

I could hear myself groan out load at the loss of contact as Jashin pulled slightly away from me and started to lead me through the crowd of tightly pressed bodies, a path forming for us. The lights flashed around us and the heavy blaring of the music picked up again as the slower song ended.

It was an abrupt change when Jashin pulled me outside. It was darker out now, and the stars enthralled me as they gleamed in the sky. So pretty…

The cold did little for the ache between my legs, but it calmed the distracting warmth and left me room to think. Jashin was leading me along the road, back to the base I realized. A disappointment swept through me, but I pushed it away. My head was still fuzzy, and I gripped closer to Jashin.

We continued like this in silence as we made our way back to the base and Jashin snuck me back inside. I could barely see down the hallway as we walked towards Hidan's room. So I just trusted Jashin to lead me, and followed him inside what I assumed was Hidan's room. It was, but Hidan wasn't there. Jashin lead me over to the bed and pulled the covers back before pushing me down and tugging them up over me.

I briefly hoped that he would join me, but he didn't. Now laying down I realized how tired I was, but the ache was still bothering me. A brief sense of hope flashed through me when he leaned closer and brushed his lips over my forehead in a light kiss but it was crushed when he pulled away.

"Please," she pleaded, "please don't go."

He smirked at me, "**I'm afraid I have too, sleep Hina-tenshi**." He turned and made his way over to my door.

"No…stay…please," I begged, I reached my arms out to him but I was too tired to hold them up and they fell back across my stomach. I took to pouting at him instead, but he only smirked at me and left.

So cruel!

* * *

"Hey, wake the fuck up!" A loud voice split through the silence.

Ow, I groaned and tried to bury myself into the bed. My head was pounding, "ugh-."

"Damn it Hinata, get the fuck up!" The voice demanded again.

"Go away," I growled. My head hurts so bad, I want to die.

"Damn it!"

I gasped as the covers were ripped away from me, leaving my bare skin open to the cold. Goose bumps formed on my skin. Arms hooked under my arms and legs and retched me off of the bed. I curled against the body for warmth and buried my head into their neck to escape the light.

The evil, cover stealing person I recognized to be Hidan; from the swearing, and his familiar scent. _Why_ he had chosen to drag me from bead with my splitting headache and into the cold air I had no idea, but it better be important.

"Where are we going?" I groaned, when I noticed Hidan was carrying me down a hall I didn't recognize.

"We're going to a new damn base," Hidan growled, obviously displeased with the idea.

My head shot up at that, causing a new wave of pain in my head.

"What?! Why?!" I asked, after dropping my head back against Hidan's shoulder.

"Calm the fuck down," Hidan snapped, "we move all the fucking time."

"Oh…then why are you carrying me again…?"

"Because the bastard won't ever shut the fucks up if were late and you're too fucking slow," He growled.

I pouted at this, "I'm only slow because my head hurts."

Hidan stopped abruptly at that, "don't tell me you have a fucking hangover!" he growled.

"Maybe…"

"What the fuck did you do last night?!"

I buried my head further into Hidan's neck and mumbled, "I went to a club."

I felt him stiffen before he started back down the hallway, "fucking wonderful."

* * *

Hey guys ^^ I hope you liked it! I'll have the next chapter out as soon as possible.


End file.
